Dual Worlds
by JsaurusRex
Summary: Ryan is the youngest person to ever become a member of the Kalos Elite Four at the age of 17. In order to hide this from his friends, he assumes the stage name Siebold and specialized in Water type Pokemon. Will this be enough to hide his new position? Or will he be found out? Note:This fanfiction includes elements of X and Y,Black/White/Black2/White2, Platinum,and Soulsilver.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Samurott, use Ice Beam!"

The heat of battle filled the stadium. Ryan had almost completed his League challenge. Soon the Kalos championship would be his. Battle always made his heart beat with excitement, and his battle with Diantha was no exception.

"Goodra, counter it with Dragon Pulse!" Diantha yelled.

Goodra and Samurott both charged up their attacks and unleashed them at the opponent. The two streams of energy met in the middle, causing an explosion. The smoke would make an excellent cover to finish this fight, and so Ryan moved in.

"Samurott! Use the smoke as cover to get close to Goodra!" Ryan instructed.

"SAMMMMM!" Was Samurott's reply. Ryan and Samurott had known each other since Ryan was 2 years old. Naturally, due to this, their bond was extremely tight.

Samurott got as close to Goodra as it could without being seen. However, Diantha had caught on to Ryan's plan and had Goodra use Rain Dance to settle the smoke. That was her fatal mistake.

"Diantha, you've miscalculated. Now, Samurott gets a boost to its Water type moves from the weather. Samurott!" Samurott knew instinctively what Ryan was going to do, and began charging up its ultimate move.

"Hydro Cannon!"

Samurott unleashed its massive column of water towards the opposing Goodra. Goodra was too slow to move out of the way, and was hit with a full force Hydro Cannon, knocking it out of the fight.

"Goodra, return," Diantha said,"You put up a wonderful fight, now get a good rest, my friend."

"Samurott, we did it!" Ryam shouted, pulling his lifelong friend into a massive hug."We beat the Elite Four and the Champion!"

"I must admit kid, your talent with Water type is very impressive. I've never seen such a team," Diantha said.

"Thank you," Ryan replied, recalling Samurott to its Pokeball, "that means a lot coming from the Champion."

"You know," Diantha said," you did beat the Elite Four. Jaxon, our Ground type specialist, is getting ready to retire. How would you like to take his place?"

Ryan was awestruck. Him? A member of the Elite Four? At the age of 17? It had never been done before.

"But... I'm only 17. I'm still in high school."

"I can make all the necessary arrangements," Diantha said," You can still be a student in high school, but you'll just be working a job as a member of the Elite Four."

When you had the Champion vouching for you, it was hard to argue with the logic. Soon Ryan was filling out the paperwork, and was meeting with his new colleagues, not as a challenger, but as a fellow Elite Four member.


	2. Author's Note:Regional Reference

**Note: This chapter explains how North America is divided into the different regions of the Pokemon World. While this is not required reading, in order to understand WHERE the story is taking place, it may be beneficial to read the following information.**

* * *

If you have been associated with the franchise for a while, you know how regions work. However, I will explain it for the sake of everyone to fully comprehend what I am blathering about.

The Pokemon World is divided in to currently 7 different regions: Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova,Kalos,and Alola. Each region is classified by the types and species of pokemon encountered there.

For the purposes of our story, the continent of North America has been split into the 6 main regions, with the state of Hawaii being set aside for the Alola Region. While not much is known about this newer region, it is here because once it is fully released, it will be added to the adventure.

Looking at a map of NA, the eastern states, including the Appalachian mountains, comprise the Sinnoh region. The Pacific Northwest, including parts of Wyoming and Montana, make up the Kalos region, where the bulk of our story takes place. Most of Canada is the Johto region, while the Kanto region is right next door neighboring it and the Sinnoh region. The Hoenn region is from about half of Arizona to around Alabama, neighboring the Sinnoh region to the east. The remainder of the country is the Unova region, comprised of the entirety of California, southern Oregon, Nevada, and the rest of Arizona. As mentioned before, the state of Hawaii makes up the Alola Region.

Hopefully, this will help you, the reader, understand how the story takes place and how the 2 countries are split up. On with the story...


	3. Siebold

2 months later...

* * *

" _Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice..."_

Ryan put the book back on the shelf behind his chair. The massive thing took up a majority of the platform. That didn't bother him. In the two months since he had beaten Diantha and been contracted as one of the Elite Four, he had grown rather fond of the place. And his new associates were outstanding at what they did.

Malva was their Fire type specialist. Her pink hair fell down to her shoulders. Her sunglasses, which she always wore regardless of the weather, covered her eyes. Her pants were make of red too-tight fabric. Her black shirt fully exposed her stomach. But what she lacked in clothing, she made up for with fighting spirit. Her carefully chosen Fire types often lit up the competition.

Wikstrom was old fashioned. A powerful Steel type user, it was in his blood, or so he said. He was clad in a knight's armor, with a golden star on his head. When asked about it, he told Ryan that it kept him in touch with his pokemon, and served as a reminder for all of his matches to be fair and true. His hard exterior was only countered by a soft, huggable interior. He loved Ryan, and shortly after Ryan's acceptance, they had become fast friends.

Perhaps Ryan's best friend out of his new colleagues was Drasna. Kind hearted, caring, and gifted with Dragon type pokemon, she often invited Ryan to her chambers to eat when Ryan was stuck at the League and couldn't go home. Her body had different representations of tusks, or bones, depending on who you asked. She had told Ryan that they were Dragon bones, passed down through her family, and since he didn't know the whole story, he was inclined to believe there was a grain of truth to the story.

A grating sound snapped Ryan out of his daze. A challenger? At this hour? Either way, Ryan pulled his book back out. It was too good to put away. But first, he reached up and adjusted his hair. He didn't want it getting too wet when the battle got heated...

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Ryan. The fish was perfectly cooked," Diantha commented as she collected her dishes.

"Yes. Truly, a well cooked meal fit for a man of my incredible physique," Wikstrom said.

"Watch yourself, old man, you don't want to get burned," Malva commented. "It was a good meal, thank you."

"So, high school starts soon. You excited?" Drasna asked.

Ryan stopped in his tracks. If his friends knew that he was one of the Elite Four, he would get hounded by endless challenges, which would add to the stress.

"Actually," he replied,"I was wondering if I might be able to assume a stage name once school starts."

Everyone looked at him incredulously. "Why might you wish to do that?" Wikstrom asked.

"The only people who know I'm a member of the Elite Four are me, you guys, and my family. None of my friends know. If I were to tell them, or if they were to find out, I'd get peppered by an unlimited amount of challenges. I don't want to be turning around and having to fight 3 people a day at school, plus however many challengers we get, plus..."

Diantha stopped him. "If that is what you want to do, then by all means, do it. It is not up to us, we will just simply call you whatever you wish your stage name to be when we are in public, or referring to you as a member of the Elite Four."

"Siebold. I want to be known as Siebold to the public eye," Ryan said.

Malva gazed at Ryan. "Well, if we're going to do this, we need to get you a new look."


	4. The First Day of School

**Author's Note: The names of the kids and teachers have been fictionalized for your viewing pleasure. Any similarities to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

 **This is a bit of a long one, because I'm introducing some of the new characters who will play key roles for most if not all of the story.**

* * *

"Welcome back to school!"

Those were the only words Ryan hated hearing every August more than any other. Even though school was ok, he practically lived at the Pokemon League now. Diantha had spoken on his behalf to the school board and had managed to make it so he only had 6 classes,3 each day instead of the usual 4 a day. It was nice, because he got to leave school early every day, but it was bad because then be still had homework to do at the League each day. On the bright side, Drasna had offered to help him with his homework every day.

"Hey Ryan!"

Ryan turned. Oh great, just what he needed. People he liked but didn't fully recognize him as their friend. They were all members of various sports teams, and while Ryan thought they were cool, they didn't completely return the feeling.

Taylor was the one Ryan really liked. He was about 5'9", short brown hair, hazel eyes. He was also the football team's wide receiver. In his free time, he was also an accomplished Trainer.

Ben was similar in height to Taylor, but was much slimmer and more muscular in his build. Being the football team's star quarterback, he did a lot of running which made him incredibly durable. Both Taylor and Ben were friends and it had been Taylor who had convinced Ben to take up training.

Needless to say, Ryan was not exactly happy to see them.

"Hey Ryan, how was your summer?" Ben asked. "Do anything band related?"

"Nice to see you too, Ben," Ryan replied with a hint on contempt at saying his name. "And yes, actually. But I had to quit because of...certain reasons."

"You wanna see what I got this summer?" Taylor asked, walking toward and opening his jacket. "I got a Fairy Badge from Valerie. Now I only need 2 more badges and I can challenge the Elite Four."

Ryan looked at Taylor's badges. He wasn't lying. There was Valerie's badge, bright as day. Now Ryan was kinda glad he had chosen the stage name for his new position when he did. If anyone knew he was a member of the Elite Four...

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Well, I've gotta go to class. Ill see you later, Ben. Bye Ryan," Taylor said, a little too cheerfully.

* * *

"Now, Doublade, use Night Slash!"

The pokemon battled very hard, until finally, Mr. Davis had to declare a draw.

"That was very well done, gentlemen. The pokemon on both sides battled brave-"

Everyone stopped a and looked over at the boy who had lost. He was hugging his Quilladin and crying.

Matt was, to say the least, one of the tougher kids in the school, but when he lost, it had a tendency to eat him apart, and their junior year this year appeared to be no exception. He was a little bit shorter than Ryan, and he had curly brown hair. He was also one of the wide receivers for the football team. Even though he had been a trainer since 5th grade, the bond between him and his pokemon had never been as tight as it should, and it was beginning to show as high school wore on.

"Hey everyone look, Matt's a crybaby."

"Might want to release that Quilladin, Matt, or it'll begin to ignore you here soon"

"You don't deserve that pokemon."

Since Ryan had been entered into the class as an assistant teacher, it was his job to help the students and the pokemon. And right now, it seemed like it was his turn to butt in.

"All of you, enough!" Ryan said forcefully. The class went silent as Ryan reached into his bag and pulled out a Full Restore.

"Here," he said, bending down and pointing it at Quilladin," this will only hurt for a second."

He pulled the spray nozzle and a clear liquid sprayed all over Quilladin. It beg to glow in a soft green light, then it faded, and the evidence of battle were gone.

"Quilla, Quilla Quill!" Quilladin shouted, giving Ryan a hug.

"You're most welcome," Ryan said, before turning and putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Matt, you know it's not your fault you lost," Ryan said.

"Yes it is," Matt sniffled. "We lost because Quilladin and I aren't close enough yet. I couldn't bring out his true power, and I gave up when the battle was lost."

"That was your first mistake," Ryan said, pulling Matt off the ground. Ryan pulled Matt in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Never give up, for to do so is an insult to the Pokemon fighting for you," Ryan said. "It's NOT your fault you lost. It's also not Quilladin's either. You just need more time and more help is all. I know how much you devote yourself to football...do the same with your pokemon. They need you more than any inanimate object ever will. Can you do that?"

Matt looked at ryan for a moment, then nodded. "I'll give it my all from now on."

Ryan nodded his approval, then sent Matt inside to get his stuff ready for his next class.


End file.
